jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tenson Uchiha
' Tenson Uchiha W.I.P' "I am Uchiha Tenson and my dream.... My Dream is to become a great Hero!" Appearance Tenson has jet black unkempt hair reaching down to his neck held up by a red headband. His shoulders are covered by a red scarf knitted together by his mother before he left for Konoha each end holds a modified Uchiha crest. He has darker skin inherited from his mother. He usually wears dark black pants the bottoms of the legs slightly ripped from training in the Moon Country and a red and black long-sleeved shirt with an opening in the middle. ' Personality' While seemingly reserved first Tenson can be a tad introspective and a loner but when he finds a group of people he enjoys being around he can be more outgoing and confident. Whenever he talks about his dream he becomes very passionate and usually likes to learn more about the land around him. If he meets someone who he thinks is some kind of hero he gets extremely excited with and his eyes begin to sparkle. Things rarely make him angry and he tries his best to get along with everyone if possible. "Son there are so many stories in life to be written so many that come to an end what will your life be" ''- Rikuto Uchiha'' ' Background ' Tenson was born to an Uchiha man and a woman of Uzumaki descent. From a young age, Tenson was surrounded by stories of great heroes such as Raishimaru and Ookami as well as stories of his Grandfather. Throughout his youth, be began to love and cherish the heroes of the past and history. Growing up in Whirlpool Country, Tenson was surrounded by more knowledge than the young Uchiha could handle as he spent most of his time in the libraries studying different cultures and the lore of different clans. Due to this Tenson became more of an analytical thinker causing him to be deep in thought at times and caused him to over-analyze certain situations. During his time in Whirlpool, Tenson's family was usually without a father as his own would constantly be traveling back and forth disappearing for months on end for work as an Anbu Member for Konohagakure due to this Tenson would spend most of his time in the library that actually training. Around the age of 10 Tenson's father, Rikito Uchiha died in the line of duty. On an undercover mission, he ended up sacrificing his life for one of his comrades, completely depleting all of his chakra in the process. he was buried in the mountains of the Moon Country which Tenson visits regularly to pay his respects. Within his will Tenson's father wanted Tenson and his mother to move to the Moon Country as he believed that there they would be taken care of and Tenson could have some foundation to start training. At age 11 Tenson and his mother moved to the Moon Country where Tenson began his training along with the other youths. During his time there he gained basic taijutsu training as well as discovering his aptitude for Water Release inherited from his mother. At times he would try to open up to the other Uchiha kids about stories of heroes especially the story of his grandfather but instead of the children enjoying his love for the past they ridiculed it, even calling the story of his grandfather false. Disheartened by the constant Belabor from training and the teasing of his classmates Tenson came home to his mother in tears "Well Tenso there's something in life you need to realize-- and that is with time people forget so many stories are left behind with each generation but there are some who's deeds carve their names into the heavens so no one can forget" - Sakiko After this Tenson was gifted a Scarf from his mother which used to belong to his father when he was his age till this day Tenson treasures the scarf with his own life as it reminds him of his late father and his dream to become a hero whose name will be known even in the next world. From ages 13 to 15 Tenson became greatly dedicated to his training and his studies attempting to find a perfect balance between the two. After turning 15 he was instructed to move to Konohagakure to begin training as a student at the Academy as many children of Noble Clans do and began his career as a Shinobi. ' Abilities ' Only just scratching the surface of the Ninja Arts, Tenson has a low understanding of Water Release only able to manipulate it with a source of water nearby to prevent chakra exhaustion he has access to The Water Bullet Technique which he uses by first completing the 4 signs for the Jutsu then either creates an orb of water in the palm of his hand and throws or slams it into his opponent or shoots it out of his fingertips like a gun. While as an Uchiha he has a natural aptitude for Genjutsu he has only been to experiment a little with it as he can only create a minor illusion for an instant so he refrains from using the ability in battle until he can effectively use it Character Theme Inferno By Mrs. Green Apple reflects his burning passion for heroism and his will to push through and become one.